


silver linings

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, quiet mornings together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: With his head in the fridge, Keith says, “Did I wake you?”“No,” Shiro eyes the eggs and assortment of vegetables neatly lined up next to the cutting board and deduces that Keith is going to make omelettes. His stomach growls faintly in anticipation. “I just woke up and saw you weren’t there. What’d you do anyways?”The back of Keith’s neck, deliciously bare due to the messy ponytail his hair’s tied up, turns pink under Shiro’s curious gaze. Keith grabs some tomatoes from the fridge and places them next to the eggs, grumbling, “Pot avalanche.”It takes Shiro half a second to understand and then he snorts. Keith smacks his thigh in admonishment but smiles anyways. Shiro shifts closer to press apologetic kisses into Keith’s hair, whispering, “Sorry. Promise I’ll make it up to you.”





	silver linings

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by two fanarts: [By Skai](https://twitter.com/ACatNamedSkai/status/924325057895247872) and [by Lyn](https://twitter.com/Inversidom_Riot/status/924344405724745728).
> 
> Their apartment is the second apartment in [this Buzzfeed Worth It - Lifestyle episode. GOD what a GORGEOUS apartment....](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZrrfGfI3uM)

The best part of their apartment isn’t that their master bedroom has a tub big enough to comfortably fit the two of them or that they’re afforded all the privacy they need. It isn’t the fancy kitchen with it’s smart fridge or the two other full bedrooms they hope, one day soon, will their kids rooms instead of infrequently used guest rooms.

 

No, the star of their full-floor apartment are the floor-to-ceiling windows that showcase a breathtaking view of the mountains. They hadn’t planned on getting an apartment in the city, even if it was supposed to be quiet and secure and “had quick access to the different hiking trails that go up the mountains.”  

 

But the second they’d stepped into the apartment and seen those sweeping windows? They’d made up their minds.

 

The electronic privacy shades give them all the privacy they need from anyone who might try to spy on them. An annoying side effect of being crowned “the heroes who saved Earth and many more planets from certain destruction” upon their return. 

 

Shiro and Hunk accepted their status with grace. Lance soaks in all the attention and revels in it. Pidge grudgingly accepted it until she realized she could use it to gain access to all kinds of research. And Keith stoically pretends it never happened - that they weren’t heroes. 

 

It’s why he ignores the paparazzi with the cold ferocity of an Arctic storm and hates the attention they garner in the first few months. But gradually, everyone’s attention fades to “more important’ matters and they can breathe again. 

 

Shiro rolls over and exhales, reaching across the bed in search of his boyfriend. His fingers sweep over cool cotton and find nothing. Cracking one eye open, Shiro takes in the empty space next to him and wonders where’d Keith go. Shiro’s the one who typically wakes up at dawn’s light, not his boyfriend.

 

He strains his hearing, wondering if maybe Keith’s in the en suite bathroom but nothing. Puzzled, Shiro pushes himself up and hears a loud clanking sound coming from outside the bedroom. Probably from the kitchen if he had to guess.

 

Given the fact that the master bedroom is on the other side of the apartment from the kitchen, Shiro can’t help but wonder what Keith just did. 

 

Shoving his tank top down from under his pits, Shiro shuffles out of bed. He goes to the bathroom first, peeing and brushing his teeth before heading out into their apartment.

 

The dim hallway gives way to the open grand room, which is bathed in pale pre-dawn silver light thanks to the East-facing windows. It creates an ethereal effect that almost makes Shiro believe he’s still dreaming. But the floor is cool under his feet and his muscles sore from their love making from yesterday. Both sensations ground him in reality as he turns the corner and comes to stand next to the kitchen island counter.

 

His boyfriend is returning a stack of pots and pans back into the cupboard, bare back turned towards Shiro. He's muttering something under his breath, clearly annoyed if his tone is anything to go by. Grinning, Shiro crosses his arms, leans against the counter and waits for Keith to turn around. 

 

He isn’t disappointed. 

 

Keith finally turns around and jumps. His exasperated expression shifts from startled to relieved to annoyed within a heartbeat. 

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Keith breathes out, lowering the frying pan he'd raised up defensively. “And you keep saying  _I’m_ the one who needs to put a bell on.”

 

“Sorry,” Shiro not-apologizes with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

Keith playfully points the frying pan at Shiro’s smug face before planting it down on the stove. Shiro shifts, curiosity urging him to walk around to the other side and check the ingredients Keith’s lining up on the counter to figure out what's he making. 

 

With his head in the fridge, Keith says, “Did I wake you?”

 

“No,” Shiro eyes the eggs and assortment of vegetables neatly lined up next to the cutting board and deduces that Keith is going to make omelettes. His stomach growls faintly in anticipation. “I just woke up and saw you weren’t there. What’d you do anyways?”

 

The back of Keith’s neck, deliciously bare due to the messy ponytail his hair’s tied up, turns pink under Shiro’s curious gaze. Keith grabs some tomatoes from the fridge and places them next to the eggs, grumbling, “Pot avalanche.”

 

It takes Shiro half a second to understand and then he snorts. Keith smacks his thigh in admonishment but smiles anyways. Shiro shifts closer to press apologetic kisses into Keith’s hair, whispering, “Sorry. Promise I’ll make it up to you.”

 

Grunting, Keith accepts the apology and nods at the vegetables. “Help me make breakfast?”

 

The next thirty minutes are filled in comfortable silence. Shiro finds his eyes drifting to Keith, like a compass needle swings North. He smiles at the way Keith distractedly shoves a stubborn lock of hair over his ear every couple of minutes. He leans against Keith’s body to indicate he’d done chopping everything up. He drops a kiss on a bare shoulder before moves to set two places on the counter.

 

By all standards, it’s a mundane thing - making breakfast with his partner. But to Shiro, it’s a miracle. To think that they get to enjoy this kind of domesticity after fighting a war, after defeating the Galra, after overcoming all the odds. If that’s not a miracle then what is?

 

Keith shoves half an omelette into each plate, scowling at the darkened edges. Shiro pulls him down into his seat, telling him not to worry and asking him to pass the Tabasco sauce. They talk a little in-between bites, content in basking in each other’s presence and watching the sky gradually grow lighter.

 

By the time they’re done, streaks of pink and orange have started to appear on the horizon. Keith sighs in satisfaction, opting to sit on the counter while Shiro puts the dirty plates into the sink. Turning around, Shiro takes a moment to commit to memory the sight Keith makes. 

 

He stares at his messy hair that he knows still smells faintly of their coconut shampoo. He stares at the black shorts that hang too low on Keith’s hips. Once upon a time, they used to be Shiro’s but now they are now Keith’s beloved sleeping clothes. He stares at the lazy way Keith’s sitting, hands braced on the counter and shoulders relaxed.

 

Shiro wishes he had a camera to capture the shape of Keith’s silhouette against the brightening view. Enraptured, Shiro walks around to the other side. Keith’s grin is sleepy but smug as Shiro’s warm hands gently force his thighs apart to make room for him. 

 

Keith’s thighs squeeze around Shiro’s hips as he murmurs, “Morning.”

 

Helplessly in love, Shiro crooks a finger under Keith’s jaw to guide him and whispers back, “Morning.” 

 

But Keith’s a step ahead of him, leaning in to press a spicy kiss on Shiro’s tingling lips. His locked ankles press against the back of Shiro’s knees, pulling him closer even as Keith’s arms slide around the taller man’s shoulders. 

 

It’s a single kiss, warm and lazy and tasting of their shared breakfast.Their lips part with a soft sound and Keith’s soft hum. His fingertips tap against Shiro’s warm skin, sending tingles racing down his spine. 

 

“Want to go back to bed and fuck me?” Keith offers quietly.

 

Shiro’s warm hand dips under worn elastic to squeeze Keith’s ass. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Another kiss and Keith whispers in his ear, “What are you waiting for?”

 

In answer, Shiro uses both hands to haul Keith against him and hurries them back to bed, grinning as Keith yelps before laughing. As he drops Keith down onto the rumpled sheets, muted light coming in through the shades highlights the loving expression on Keith’s face and pulls Shiro in to whisper, “I love you,” into Keith’s ear.

 

He loves saying it this way, like it’s a secret only Keith is privy too. That Keith’s the only one who gets to hear Shiro say it.

 

Keith shivers and sighs back, “Love you too. Now come on, fuck me already! You already spoiled my plans to bring you breakfast in bed.”

 

Shiro laughs and playfully salutes his boyfriend, “Yes  _sir_. I won’t let you down,  _sir_.”


End file.
